Snake has a what
by animeandmangafangirl
Summary: An investigation leads to a discovery. The queen sent her guard dog to check on Dark Woods Circus. This causes a little secret to be revealed. That little girl with the hooded cape seems to know Snake. Snake might know her as well. Wait, Snake? What? You have a little sister? *This story might be a collection of one-shots after introduction is finished.*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, Vocaloid, or Alice in the Country of Hearts/Clover/Joker. Respective stories belong to their own respective owners. I only own Alice (and not the Alice from** **Alice in the Country of Hearts/Clover/Joker)**

"Young Lord, a letter from the Queen." Sebastian the demon butler said as he handed his master a letter.

Ciel, while sipping his Earl Grey tea, took it and read aloud.

"My young boy, by how much you are working, you must be exhausted. Not long ago, I asked you to look at the incident of missing children and the connection of Noah's Ark Circus. This time, I'm afraid to ask you of another favor. You see, a new circus is coming, Dark Woods Circus. I hear rumors about their performers. Children, alas why is it always them, are the main events. Deformed children I'm afraid. Please take a look at it. And also, be careful. I'm worried since you are also a child. Best of luck, Queen Victoria."

Ciel sighed as he folded the letter. "Another circus, as if one wasn't enough. Sebastian I order you to find out as much as you about this Dark Woods Circus."

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian said as he bowed an left to fulfill his duty.

"Let's hope this one has a happier end..." Ciel muttered as he sipped the last of his tea.

...

"Dark woods circus? Says Emily." Snake said as he was asked from Ciel.

"Yes, do you know anything about it?"

"We had a few encounters with it. I heard they wanted some of our own performers. Says Don" Said Snake. "I remember they asked for Wendy once. Says Emily."

"Any trends?"

Snake and his snakes nodded. "Children. Says Don."

"As I suspected. Snake, you will be coming with Sebastian and I for this case." Ciel said.

"Yesss my Lord. Says Don" saluted Snake.

"We will leave tonight at 7pm." Ciel said and walked away to carry on with his day.

...

"Sebastian, any information?" Ciel asked as Sebastian entered the room through the window.

"Yes my Lord. The children has been either sold or kidnapped. Most were identified as missing children."

"Kidnapped children and forced to perform eh...very familar."

"Yes though it continues. Most of them are deformed forcefully. An example are the twins. Sewn together at their sides and now two became one. Another example is one that had her legs removed and replaced with goat legs." Sebastian read from his notes.

"...How hideous humans are eh." Ciel said.

"Of course yet that is what makes them entertaining." Sebastian smirked and his eyes glowed a faint pink. "Yet there is more, any disobedience and failure will result in acid thrown at the child's face. Sometimes, if paid well, you can...have your way with a performer..."

Ciel frowned. "Let's end this soon. Her Majesty's concerns were correct. Quickly prepare the carriage."

"Yes my Lord."

...

"Come see us. Come see us at Dark Woods Circus. Tonight at 8!" Children chanted as they drew in crowds to give them fliers for their circus. Parents had their children begging to go and many were gossiping at the children's appearances.

"Alice!" A female twin said.

"Let's go~" a male twin said.

A sound of a snake hiss was heard. "Coming..." a young girl, wearing a hood, appeared from giving a family a flyer. A snake appeared, wrapping around the girl's shoulders for comfort. "I have a...feeling that soon, something...big will be happening." The girl's lips didn't move yet the snake's were.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Rin the female of the twins said smiling.

"Let's get ready for tonight's show!" Len, the male twin said with a forced smile. Alice trailed behind them as she made sure her hood stayed put. A slight smile was seen through the shadows of the hood.

...

"Young Lord, this is the place." Sebastian said as he and Snake bowed as Ciel stepped off the carriage.

The circus was set up in a clearing of a forest. Well, the name makes sense now. There were stands set up nearby with a variety of games. The person running the stand were children, deformed children.

Families, friends, and couples swarmed the area hoping to get a good seat. A great blue and red circus tent was proudly displayed at the center of the forest. Two children with abnormally long legs stood at the entrance. They smiled at people when they entered the tent

"Those two seem to be guarding." Ciel muttered.

The circus performers who weren't running stands, were out interacting with people and entertaining them.

Snake looked around. So many memories from his old days. Emily wrapped herself tighter around him to comfort him.

"Oh my!" A man came wobbling towards them.

"I am so dreadfully sorry about the snake! Don't worry, he is trained." The man said. "I am the ring master here. Welcome to my circus. Now let me go get our trainer. ALICE!"

Sebastian cut in, "I apologize, this one belongs to this fellow."

Snake and Emily nodded.

"Oh really. I am sorry about that." The ringmaster said while bowing. "Alice, never mind, go back to your position, no it's almost time. You may began getting ready."

A hooded girl stopped walking towards them. She tilted her head and nodded. Suddenly, a red and white snake appeared from her cape. It flickered it's tongue before vanishing back in the cape. Alice soon left after taking a glance at Snake. The ringmaster also took it as his cue to leave.

Snake focused on the girl's retrieving back. His eyes narrowed.

"Snake are you alright?" Ciel asked his footman.

"She...seems familiar..." Snake said. Both Sebastian and Ciel were slightly shock as they didn't hear the usual, 'says -one of the snakes-.' "I apologize young master, let's finish this soon. Says Emily."

Ciel nodded and the three entered the tent. The children with the long legs smiled at them.

...

"Hisssssssssss" was heard from a dark corner.

"I know Blood...he did look like me..." Said Alice as she lowered her hood revealing long, shaggy, silver hair and bright, golden eyes. "He might be him...my big brother." She said softly as Blood flickered his tongue. More snakes appeared from under her cape and softly hissed. "Elliot it will be alright" Alice said softly as the brown snake rubbed his face against hers. "Yeah, a brother...like you two Dee, Dum." She said as two black snakes nearly identical except their eye color, blue and red respectively, wrapped themselves around her arms.

"Alice~ it's almost time!" Rin said happily. She was always the model child in the circus. Len, her brother nodded. He never liked the circus but pretended he did. They all did. No one wanted to be punished.

"Coming" Alice said using Elliot as a puppet. Her mouth didn't move yet the snake's did.

The twins nodded, used to her ventriloquist act, and left. No doubt to get ready for the show.

Alice lifted her hood up.

"It's show time."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kill me. Why am I creating a new story when I am freakin busy? ;^;**

 **Yeah anyway, please give me a review ^^**

 **And yes, this will be a slight Vocaloid crossover with the song Dark Woods Circus. First circus I thought of. ._.**

 **And yes, the snakes are named after Alice in the country of hearts/clover/joker characters. There will be a reason why later ^^**

 **My brain needs to shut up sometimes. Not sure how updating will be. Hopefully at least once a month.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel and his servants were able to get seats near the front. Most made way as they recognized a noble.

Chatter filled the tent, everyone was excited and curious about the children.

Lights dimmed and chatter came to a halt.

In the center of the ring, a light shone. It was the ringmaster. "Ladies and gentlemen thank you all for coming to Dark Woods Circus! I am the ringmaster! Let me introduce you all to my children!"

The crowd clapped.

"We have the twins, Rin and Len! Our jugglers and clowns!" Rin and Len appeared within the darkness. They wore a yellow onsie with colorful buttons. Rin had red stripes on her side while her brother had blue. They were juggling knives and balls.

"Next we have," The ringmaster continues introducing the children. Ciel and his servants paid attention to all of them. "Next is our tightrope walker who is also our snake mistress, Alice!" Above the stage was a tightrope. In the center was a girl being held upside down by snakes who were holding her by the ankles. The crowd gasp. "She's also our ventriloquist!" Ciel and Sebastian stared at the girl, she looked a lot like Snake. Snake on the other hand had wide eyes.

Alice then started to swing and threw herself up and caught the rope just as the snakes quickly attached themselves to her. She then walked on the rope with 2 heavy snakes. She then started doing twirls and flips. She ended with a bow at the center of the rope. The snakes also bowed before slithering away from the rope.

Alice then let herself fall making the crowd gasp and yell. She was quickly catched by another girl who was in a trapeze. "We have Meiko our trapeze artist!" Yelled the ringmaster. Meiko, a red hair girl held Alice by her wrists. "And we have Gumi as well!" Another girl appeared with green hair and started swinging around. Meiko jumped and flipped. She arranged herself to be carried by the ankles from Gumi as the green hair was upside down. Alice was still held by the wrists and held upright.

Meiko then let go of her where Alice safely landed on the stage. Immediately, snakes gathered around her wearing either bowties or top hats.

All the girls and snakes bowed.

The crowd clapped and the ringmaster chuckled, "Wonderful as always, next our last two!" The girls and snakes quickly left the stage. "Our blue cannibal beast, Kaito! And our diva princess, Miku!"

A blue hair boy with pale skin came to the stage with a collar around his neck. A leash was also attached and held by a long teal hair girl with goat legs.

"Miku is our singer, give an example Miku!"

Miku then started sing a sad and beautiful song. Kaito sat down like a dog and wagged his butt.

The crowd clapped and the ringmaster continued," Kaito is our beast fighter! He can fight wild dogs and win!" With a snap of his fingers, a wild dog came running in. Kaito growled and protectively went in front of Miku in all four of his limbs. Miku let go of the leash and Kaito ran towards the dog.

Bites were given and scratches. Kaito fought hard and the crowd were cheering. A few were frowning however at the violence. Ciel frowned at the act.

Eventually, Kaito won and started eating his prize. The crowd cheered thinking it was an act but Kaito really did start eating the dog. The ringmaster gave Alice a stare and the girl nodded. This action did not slip by Ciel and his servants.

Alice stared at Miku.

"Kaito, come back!" She called out as Kaito obeyed her and ran towards her, blood on his face. He happily gave her his leash and the two walked away.

"Young master, there was a small snake around the girl's neck. It hissed just before she called the boy back. Says Don." Snake reported softly.

"The girl is blind." Sebastian reported.

"Well that would make sense." Ciel muttered.

"Now those are all my children, let's start the show!"

The performers all went back to stage and began their acts. Everyone in the audience is having a wonderful time.

"Snake, the snake mistress, Alice, is she a relative of yours?" Ciel asked as he noticed his footman only paid attention to the girl.

"Yes, she's my little sister" Snake said.

"Little sister?" Ciel clarified. Snake nodded. "She went missing when she was five years old. She was in her room and then she just disappeared. I have been searching for her until I was caught and performed in the circus."

"Well that was unexpected." Sebastian said. "She may help us. She already plays large role here."

"She might be the ringmaster right hand but forced." Ciel said.

Snake hoped so.

...

"Mommy, that girl has a big snake! Can I touch it?!"

"No sweetie, you have to ask first but she's busy you see."

Alice heard the conversation and shrugged. Might as well entertain them, that is her job.

Alice called over Elliot, one of the bigger snakes but also the most gentlest one. Elliot wrapped himself in her arm as she walked towards the family. "You may touch him if you wish." Alice said through the snake. The little boy grinned as he came closer. The mother looked scared and worried for her son's safety. "Don't worry, my snakes are well trained. They won't hurt anyone." Alice said through the snake as she looked towards the mother who nodded. _"Unless I tell them too..."_ Alice thought.

The little boy enjoyed touching Elliot. Soon, other kids came closer to touch him.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you all for coming but it is almost time to end this show! We will take a 30 minute break. Please enjoy the games and food here." The ringmaster said.

The children then all bowed and left the stage.

The claps and cheers were heard as the curtain came to a close.

The children soon scattered to their booths.

"Alice," The ringmaster said stopping the girl. "Go get Luka. Her session is over. Also, try and find a lost child. We will need another sibling soon." He smiled evilly.

Alice nodded and left. She put on her cape and covered her head with a hood. The snakes immediately latched them self on her and hid under the fabric.

...

"This is a perfect chance to look around. Let's search for Alice as well. She might have the answers we need." Ciel said.

"Yes my Lord" His servants said.

"Says Wordsworth" Snake added.

...

Alice slammed the door open. "Oi your time is up." Alice said monotone from under her hood.

A man near his fifties glared at the intruder as he kept going with a pink hair teen who silently cried. "I don't take orders from a small child like you! How about you join us?" He leered. Alice glared from under the hood and soon, multiple snakes came out of hiding and swarmed the man.

"Your time is up." She repeated coldly as the man fell off the bed in fright. "I suggest you change then leave. Blood will see you out." Alice said as a red and white snake came closer to the frighten man. She soon came closer to Luka and covered her with her cape. "Let's go Luka-nee..." Alice said softly from Elliot.

Luka nodded and soon left the man with Blood who started to hiss.

The girls entered the older's girl room. Alice silently helped Luka get cleaned and changed. Luka was also a singer but since she was older, was also used as a way to get more money.

Luka nodded in thanks and returned her cape. Alice took it and wore it before leaving. She started headed towards the crowd before suddenly getting a message from Dum. She quickly ran towards the tent where children often changed to get ready.

...

"Find clues in this tent." Ciel ordered. This tent was the only one unsecured. Others had the performers near it.

"This only seems to be a changing room. Says Don." Snake said as he searched through a trunk.

Sebastian then snatched a huge snake from a closet. He grabbed it wear it remain still but the snake still hissed angrily. "Unguarded eh."

"What an unusual snake..." Ciel commented. The snake was a dark navy blue color and a clock like mark on the underbelly.

The snake continued to hiss and this time, Snake's snakes joined in.

"What are they saying?" Ciel asked Snake.

"Why I look like his mistress and what are we doing in his territory. Says Emily."

"That is a good question. I also would like to know." A hooded girl said as she entered the tent. Her snakes swarmed around her as they hissed angrily.

"Alice!" Snake said coming closer to her.

"Nii-san..." Alice said as she lowered her hood. Her snakes hissed in warning.

Snake hugged Alice as she gently gripped him. Her snakes backed off as they noticed their mistress's happiness.

"You're alright..." Snake said.

Alice nodded.

Now that she's up closer, the resemblance is real. Her grey hair was similar to Snake. She had yellow eyes instead of Snake's green but both were snake like. She didn't have patches of snake skin on her body though. Her circus outfit consisted of a white puffy sleeve dress with black buttons and collar. The skirt was pleated with a black stripe at the bottom. She wore black and white striped socks that went up to her thighs. She had a black choker that held a cat bell around her neck. Black boots and elbow length gloves completed the outfit with a huge white bow on her head. The bow had a red gem cut into a heart at the center.

"Sorry to spoil this reunion but..." Sebastian started, "This snake is getting angrier."

Alice looked at him, "Let him go then. Julius come." She said as Julius moved his mouth.

Sebastian followed her request and the snake immediately went towards Alice and hissed in warning at the intruders as he wrapped himself around her neck.

"I apologize, he's protective of me and his territory." Alice said softly as she snuggled with him. Her lips didn't move yet they could hear her.

"You are very talented at ventriloquist." Ciel said.

"Thank you..." Alice said using Julius. She then blinked. "Hey wait, don't change the subject. What are you doing here?"

"Alice, this circus kidnaps children and deforms them." Snake said.

"I know that. All children here participate in it, cause if we don't, we get punished..."

"Acid right" Ciel questioned.

Alice nodded. "I'm a good girl so I don't get hurt."

"Why didn't you leave? You could get away with your snakes." Ciel asked.

"Nii-san once said if I'm lost, stay in one place and he'll come get me. So I stayed here." Alice said through Julius.

The men went dot eyed at her reason.

"If I were to escape, then I wouldn't have any place to go like Miku-nee said. That's why we all stay even though we hate it. No one would take care of us the way we are. Like Kaito-nii. He likes to eat cold things, mostly arms." Alice said through Julius. "Why are you here? Are you here to help us?"

"I just need you to answer a few questions" Ciel said.

"...Okay."

After a few questions, Ciel said he would end this. He got enough evidence for it since Alice explained what went on backstage.

"What about us? What will happen?" Alice asked.

"You will come to my manor as a mouse catcher or something. Snake is my footman." Ciel said waving a hand. "It is up to the Queen to decide on the other children.

Alice nodded. Dum than began to hiss. "Gomen I am needed by the ringmaster."

"You can tell?" Ciel questioned.

"This snake, Dum, has a brother. They can communicate telepathically. His brother, Dee, is on stage waiting for orders." Alice said.

"Where did you get these snakes?" Sebastian questioned.

"...Wonderland. It's where I went when I went missing." Alice said quickly as she went closer to the exit. "The snakes were gifts over there so that's why they are special. Gomen I really have to go or I'll get punished. I'll explain later."

"Take Don." Snake said as the snake slithered from his shoulders to his sister's shoulder. "That way we can find you again. Says Emily."

"Okay Nii-san. You all should go back to the show. It's almost time." She then quickly left.

"Sigh, I will talk with the Queen soon." Ciel said. "Let's get going."

"Yes my Lord" the servants said. "Says Wordsworth" Snake added.

...

"There you are Alice." The ringmaster said. "The twins lured a boy into the forest. You know what to do."

Alice nodded. She then left the tent and entered the dark forest. "Oh there you are Blood." Alice said as the snake slithered towards her. "Just in time too. Pierce, find Rin and Len." She asked as the tiny, brown snake slithered towards a direction.

...

"Mommy, where are you?" A boy Muttered as he cried. He followed the twins in fascination before realizing he was lost in the forest. He started to cry harder again. He was too deep in so he couldn't hear the circus anymore.

Soon he heard a hissing. He whipped his head towards the sound. He hoped it was one of the snake girl's snake and not a wild one.

"I'm sorry" was the last thing the boy heard before darkness consumed him.

 **Chapter** **two finally published! Yessss! Please don't** **get used to long chapters like this. I just** **kept going and didn't** **know a good ending place ^^;**


	3. On hold

Hey guys.

So this story is on hold. I know its sudden but my life took a turn for the worst.

I might not upload for some time.

I just need to fix my life. Im having issues with computer that i now know why but no money. I am having issues with parents. University is around the corner. Today is a really bad day for me.

I just need some time off from fan fiction.

I just..idk. im going through a lot.

And i dont want to even think about writing even though that is my stress reliever. It takes up a lot of my time. And sleep. But yeah. My parents may take away my computer, phone, and tablet. So i cant write and yeah.

See you next time i upload

-animeandmangafangirl


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh jeez it's been forever! I'M SORRY! This has been off my mind even though I have parts written out for it.**

 **Ok reviews! I actually do not remember if I replied to these two or not. So if I did...YOU GET TWICE THE RESPONSE XD**

 **Sorry. I'm usually better at responses. I respond fast unless you are a guest then, you'll have to wait for the next update.**

 **I usually also put the original review but I'm not on laptop or any computer. So have to go on phones and tablet then off to bed I go. It's midnight x.x**

 ** _Nezumi Yandere:_** **Thank you! ^-^**

 ** _Lady Black Butterfly 465:_** **Thank you! Ugh I know right? Like we need more. I'll read it xD I usually read Indonesian fanfiction for my OTP because there isn't much of it and I'm way to deep in for the ship hehe. Wait no more! I got your next chapter here! Your English is really good! ^-^ plus I'm Latina so I know what you are trying to say xD thanks for reviewing!**

 **Dedicated to Bloody he'll 99 for alerting me I have this story that is overdue for an update! ^-^**

Alice stood there sadly as Blood withdrew from the boy. It was the same boy who wanted to pet her snakes.

Don hissed.

"Blood's venom can make the target unconscious. It lasts for a good 3-5 hours. I like it cause then the boy won't be awake for his...operation..." Alice said to Don.

"Alice~" Rin's voice was heard as she appeared. "Good job!"

Len just nodded sadly. He always hated doing this. He rebelled against it and it led to the burns on his face. So he kept his mouth shut after that.

Alice also nodded as she helped the twins carry the boy to the back of a tent.

"Excellent job my children!" The ringmaster said as the children placed the boy in a cage. "Now that's done, let's head back for the final show!"

"Yes Ringmaster" The children said in union as they quickly headed towards the main tent.

...

The children made it just in time too. Luka was ready to perform. She was known as Circus Monster because of the song she sings. While Luka sings of abandonment, Miku sings about their story in the circus. Of course, no one believes it to be true, just an act.

The final act started and the singer started to sing. Miku was up next then they would perform a duet before the other children began their acts.

...

"Mouse catcher? Really young master? That's the best you can come up with?" Sebastian teased.

"The other servants are clearly not capable of it. It is the best option. When she is older, she can be a maid or something." Ciel said as he fought off a blush.

Snake didn't really care what his little sister did as long as she is safe and near him. Well safe as one can be as a Phantomhive servant.

"Darn, more snakes to share our meals with... says wordsworth" Snake said.

The trio sat back at their seats as music began to play.

Luka stood on stage. Her horns glisten in the spotlight as music began to play and she began the show.

...

Alice was prepping for her act as she summoned all her snakes. All 15 snakes were present as she began to dress the males in either top hats or bow ties. The female of the group, Vivaldi, wore a bright red bow around her neck.

She then turned to Don. "You'll also dress up." She stated as the tiny snake looked horrified. She gave him a tiny yellow bowtie. Don can only hope for his fellow comrades to never see him in such a state.

Alice's snakes only snickered at Don's reaction. They were used to their mistress's odd tendencis. Some of them liked being dressed up like Vivaldi while the rest tolerated it. They were glad it was only bowties and top hats and not actual clothes.

"There, you look cute Don." Alice said happily.

Don only stared at his master's sister. She would get along with Lady Elizabeth.

"Alice, do you know if you are going to be a tightrope walker or just performing with your snakes?" Meiko asked.

"I'm going to be a tightrope walker. My snakes will down below me dancing except for a few." Alice said using Vivaldi as her puppet this time.

"Ah okay then." Meiko leaned in and whispered, "Are we getting someone new?" It was taboo taking about it outloud.

Alice nodded ignoring the guilt she felt. Though she was fairly popular in the circus in ratings, she was loathed by some of the children. She was the one who knocked them out. She was the one who helped the ringmaster the most. She was his favorite- the demon's favorite. She brought them into this hell hole. But they all knew why she did it and couldn't blame her for it even though they wanted to. This is Dark woods circus, the place where you get acid thrown at you if you disobey. They all hated that punishment and tried their best to not receive it. So they did what they were told to. They rather die a peaceful death not a painful one.

"I see..." Meiko said.

Suddenly a small scream was heard.

The two girls looked at where they heard the scream.

Gumi had her hands over her mouth in shock.

There on the ground was one of the knife throwers. The oldest one in the group. It seemed Death has finally taken pity on him. There was a smile on his face as he can finally rest in peace.

The ringmaster glared at the smiling dead body. "Great, he was supposed to perform as the main act for the knife throwers!" He glared harder. "What are you brats waiting for?! You know what to do! Freeze him up so he'll be food for the blue beast!"

Children rushed to get the corpse of a fellow comrade to the freezer.

"Alice, Meiko, Gumi! Extend your act! You too twins!"

The children nodded.

The ring master's left.

"Guess we know what the new kid's job will be..." Meiko mutter.

...

The children were all present at the stage as they bowed. The circus was coming to a close. The audience clapped as they got out of their seats and headed out.

"Well that was something" Ciel said as they stood outside the tent.

The two children with the long legs waved them off.

"Certainly young master." Sebastian said.

A crying woman ran passed them. "E-excuse me." She said to the tall children as she tried to hold in her tears. "My s-son is lost! Can you please locate him!"

The children, Neru and Haku, glanced at each other. The ringmaster then appeared.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked in a friendly voice.

The trio listened in.

"My son Daniel is lost. I haven't seen him since the break!" She broke down. "Please help me find him! I l-lost my husband! I can't lose my son too!" She cried harder.

"I'll do what I can. He might have wondered off in the forest. Or maybe he is also looking for you as well. I'll ask my children to look out for him."

"Thank you!" The woman cried out.

Ciel glanced at Alice who happened to pass by. She refused to make eye contact at them. Well now he has an idea on what happened to the child.

"Alice!" The ringmaster called out. She rushed to his side. "This woman lost her child. Help her find young Daniel."

She nodded.

The woman quickly began describing him only to stop as Alice shook her head.

"I need something of his. A scent is all I need." Alice said through Blood.

"O-Oh yes, um, this is his toy that I was holding for him. Will this do?" As she handed Alice a small bear, no doubt won from a booth of theirs.

Blood sniffed the toy and began entering the forest. Alice and the mother followed him.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Sebastian, follow them." He ordered.

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian said as he disappeared into the forest.

"My young Lord, don't you think I should have went? Says Wordsworth."

"No, I need you for another task. I need you to tell me exactly of your sister's disappearance. It sounds similar to another case. Also, send a few of your friends to spy on the circus. Then have them come back to the manor after an hour."

"Yes my Lord, says Emily" Snake said as Oscar, Wilde, and Bronte slipped out of his bag and into the circus. The performers and and customers will only think it is Alice's snakes...Hopefully. "Well the story is..."

...

Sebastian gracefully jumped from tree to tree. Like a flying rabbit. He scanned the area to find his coworker's sister.

"Is he nearby?" A woman's voice was heard.

"He gone in pretty deep." Alice said through Blood.

"Oh dear, Daniel! Where are you!? Mommy is nearby! Answer me!" She cried out.

Silence.

"Daniel!"

Silence.

"Are you sure he is nearby?" The woman questioned.

"If Blood says it is that way then it is that way." Alice replied. Blood hissed. Alice nodded.

"Madame, next time, don't always say you are the only one left in your family..." Alice said sadly as she halted in her steps.

"Excuse me?"

"That way, the ringmaster will not know you have no one to look for you."

The woman backed away from the girl in fright. Sebastian looked at the scene in slight interest.

"I'm sorry." Alice called out, "Ace."

Suddenly, a red and brown snake flashed around the woman's neck and bit her.

The woman screamed before collapsing to the ground.

"Ace's venom is highly toxic. One bite equals death. No antidote because it works too fast." Alice said to Don as she petted him.

Alice sighed sadly. She then sent Blood to go look for help. She was too weak to carry an adult body by herself.

Sebastian soon left, it was time to report to the young lord. Oh, as well as to prepare his dinner. So much to do.


End file.
